


Hey There Delilah

by acesassinated



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: All I know is - Freeform, F/M, I’m a clown, M/M, SO, circus music intensifies, i don’t know what i’m doing, lemme just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesassinated/pseuds/acesassinated
Summary: I’m a rat with too much time on my hands so I decided to write a Litpollo oneshot. PJO/HOO fandoms stay away. You don’t deserve my shitty writing
Relationships: Apollo & Lityerses (Percy Jackson), Litpollo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Hey There Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Hoodle who deserves nice things and since clowns can’t give her said nice things I’ll do it myself

Lityerses was starting to suspect that Hypnos hated him. Which was why he was up in the kitchen at an ungodly hour of the night, making coffee for the third day in a row. And if he was being honest, it was taking more of a toll on him than he’d like to admit. 

With his cup of coffee between his hands, he stumbled toward the entrance, not noticing the figure who just rounded the corner. 

“AH!” 

With a crash, they went tumbling down in a pile of flailing limbs, the scalding hot contents spilling itself over the mystery person. 

Lit hurriedly untangled himself, wiping his coffee soaked hands on his pant leg. The person groaned, slowly sitting up. Now that Lit was able to see more clearly, he could make out blonde hair, freckles and oh Styx. It was the very same face that had been occupying his mind more and more these days. 

“Apollo?!” 

“Hello to you too Lit.” Apollo winced.

“Oh Styx are you hurt!? This is all my fault I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey hey, it’s ok. I’m partly to blame too. C’mon, let’s just get this mess cleaned up.” 

Lit nodded, helping Apollo up. They worked quickly in silence. Soon, the floor and Apollo’s shirt were free of coffee and they found themselves on the living room’s sofa, sitting close enough for Lit’s heartbeat to pound quite loudly in his ears and for his face to heat up. In the moment, he was glad for the darkness. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if Apollo saw him clearly in this state. 

Melt into a puddle of embarrassment and self hatred most likely. 

“What’s bothering you?” Apollo asked, finally breaking the silence. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been… not yourself. You’ve looked more drained lately too and you haven’t even yelled at Leo for filling your shampoo bottle with hair dye.” 

Lit didn’t answer immediately, struggling to choose the right words to express his thoughts. No one had ever asked him these kinds of questions, let alone notice when he was feeling out of it. 

This show of genuine interest in his personal well being was almost enough to make him break down completely. He drew himself together, trying to regain his composure before responding to Apollo’s question. 

“I- I miss my sister. Zoe. I know I wasn’t the best brother to her and I,” he hesitated, not sure on how to continue. Apollo gave him an encouraging nod, letting him know it’s ok to take his time. 

He closed his eyes, struggling to keep his voice steady. “I want to fix it. Our relationship I mean. Now that I have a shot at becoming a better person, I think it’s high time I start making amends with the only person who cared about me in my old life.”

Apollo looked down at his threaded fingers, a pensive look on his face. 

The silence dragged on long enough for Lit to start nervously drumming his fingers in a quick pattern on his knee, wondering anxiously if he had overshared.

Finally Apollo spoke. “Oh I get that completely. Patching up relationships that have gone south is something I’ve had to face one too many times and it has never gotten any easier. The best thing you can do is just be as honest as possible and hope for the best.” 

“The thing is, I don’t even know where to begin searching. She could be anywhere.”

“Good thing my sister—who just so happens happens to have a soft spot for young girls— is a very skilled tracker.” Apollo winked. 

_No. No way he just said that._

“You can’t be serious right now. You’re joking. You’re just saying that because you feel bad for me.” Lit felt like he was miles away, everything around him fading away. 

Gods he hated being tired. 

He barely heard Apollo’s next words. 

“Lit listen. I’m 100% serious, I promise. I’m not saying that because I feel bad for you. I genuinely want to help you. I really do. However, it’s up to you. Will you accept my offer?” 

“Yes.” He didn’t need any further convincing. If that meant he got to see Zoe again, nothing else mattered. 

“Very well. I will go talk to Artemis tomorrow. Now you need to try and get some sleep. Stop consuming so much coffee it’s not good for you. Don’t argue with me you know I’m right.” 

Lit closed his mouth. Dammit. Apollo _was_ right. 

He didn’t expect Apollo to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, you just looked so adorable. Here, do you want me to tell you stories? Leto used to do that when Arty and I couldn’t sleep. It’s ok if you don’t want to.”

 _Did he. Did he just call me cute???_ “Yeah. Sure. I’d love that.” He found himself saying, even though he felt like his conscious was miles away. 

“Alright, buckle up because I’ve got a _lot_ to unpack. I’ll start small. See, this was when Arty and I were young godlings, playing from sunup to sundown on Delos…” 

He leaned his head back, letting Apollo’s soft voice and rhythmic heartbeat lure him to sleep. His eyes slowly closed and in that moment, next to Apollo’s comforting warmth, he never felt more safe and wanted.

_Wait for me Zoe. I’m coming. I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry Lit Hypnos hates me too


End file.
